percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cutefairy78
Welcome to my Talk Page! There are just a few rules you have to follow though before you leave a message on my page. Rules #You have to sign your signature after you leave a message #You are not allowed to swear on my talk page, if you do your message will be altered by me. #You must be kind and polite, I do not want any mean or bully messages on my talk page and if you leave that kind of message it will be erased. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Anastasia.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) If you want your story to be reviewed, and can go to this page and add it to the list. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:35, March 6, 2013 (UTC) If you want your story to be reviewed, I suggest you ask other users on their talk pages or come on chat and ask. We've all gotten really bad about reading all of the stories and reviewing, which we are going to be working on getting better at in the future after we clean up the wiki a bit. I hope that helps! Clearly you're not feeling the aster 15:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) That helps a lot, I didn't think anyone even knew I was on this page :P Cutefairy78 (talk) 21:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey and welcome to the wiki! ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 23:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cutefairy. I'm Ani.I'm one of the main writers in the Dark Circle collab and I know that you don't understand much about everything else, so if you have more questions you could ask me. I'm really sorry for the late reply. About the saving the girl from the monsters, its still undecided. So we just have to wait for the announcement from team leader. :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 10:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad that you really love DC and it is kind of sad that no one really is paying that much attention to our second collab, than the first because everyone seems busy with their school and all, I'll try to contact Dragoon and about the writers, I don't really know that much either, but I'm sure that you'll be able to write your character's POV as well.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 03:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully. Oh and may I ask why Realm of Shadows is your signature? (Just curious)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 03:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I also love the shadows, the darkness, the magic and the occult. hey you know there's this story called Shadowlands by one of the users here? Its totally awesome, you should try reading it and what do you need for your story to start cuz I can't wait. I wanna read that story of yours, so if you ever need informations or things like that just ask me :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 12:47, March 19, 2013 (UTC) you're letting me create a character for your story? Really????? Thanks a bunch!! I'll make a really good character. I'm just gonna think about it for a while ok?One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 04:37, March 20, 2013 (UTC)' I will. Oh and I'm kinda planning a collab, just gonna ask some other writers and I was wondering if you're willing to join it. (We'll be the bad guys on the story though).One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 04:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Just read my message to Josh-Son Of HyperionOne Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 05:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you go on chat?http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat[[User:Animalandia|One Day]][[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 05:47, March 20, 2013 (UTC) sorry for the late reply. But anyways, I was thinking that we only write for the Black Knights, the other writers, will only write for CoL that way it wont be that confusing.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 06:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Cutefairy, I had created the character Chatte Noire. The history is not yet done and anyways, if you have time please read my User_blog:Animalandia/Cute_Pictures_for_Your_Female_Characters. ThanksOne Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 11:56, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I cant really give information yet, but if you really want to join send me a small profile of your villain.01:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the character, I shall send information soon enough.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 04:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You are also invited to create a character to Center_of_Light_(2013)_MembersWe exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 04:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Just Edit the page, and add your character, yes its another different character.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cutefairy. I really need your help. You see The Power of Darkness page is empty as hell. I would like to ask your opinion on what to put. Thanks.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:04, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: I understand how you feel. I saw you put 'Candidate for Deletion' under your blog. If people think it will be fine, then it will be no problem. As opposed to waiting for people to join via blog, why don't you go around and recruit through the talk page. Pick some writers you'd like, ask them whether they'd like to join or not, then you can ask a hole what to add and change to the plot. Hope my advice helps! HC Talk 23:19,3/23/2013 :Believe me, there is no such thing as a new kid on Wikia! I understand that you are not allowed to go on the chat, per family precautions, but remember that is not the only way to gather members! :) For story help, I'd suggest reading Forum:Aosh Hatchi's Guide to Writing Fan Fiction. For being the typical "newbie" and need help understanding the basics of Wikia, see Forum:Extreme's Guide for New Users. Hope they help! HC Talk 23:34,3/23/2013 I would, but I'm sort of busy now with other projects. Sorry. :\ -Leafwhisker Stipulevibrissa 02:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) What's it about? User:Gojira1234 I'll think about it. I'm used to writng more "mature" stuff, though. Will do ;3 User:Gojira1234 I looked at your Assasons story. Looks fun! But also, I can't be on 24-7 I have school, friends, holidays and homework etc. but yeah I could write some chapters most likely. Sign me in! P.S I can go on chat for you and gather members [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 03:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I will get started on that soon I'm on Spring Break. For now super tired so we can talk more later;) rendezvous sometime this week [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 03:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I'd definitely be interested in it! What are the requirements? I am a Warrior. 11:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm Ers. It maybe late, but welcome to the Wiki. I see you have great support here already, but if you'd like, I'd be happy to help if you need it. Thanks [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 11:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, the collab seems really cool! I really wanna join, but I can't right now because I have a few others that haven't even started, and I'm still trying to start writing my own story. It really seems cool though! [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom']] 12:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I have to redo her page but her name is Jess McKent. As I said, her pagre stinks and I'm redoing. I am a Warrior. 15:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Can I join The Assassins? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 20:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I set up some people to ask you to join. Ers look keen;) And, yes I'll make the character soon. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 21:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey! It's me, Taito! I'd like to help out with your collab and I worked extra hard to make this dude semi-normal. Let me know if he's cool? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zahir_Ichikan Thanks. XTaitoxShionx (talk) 22:24, March 25, 2013 (UTC) My character Hanna Bowshmite. Also, can I add you're twins, the Sons of Mania to my list of Cabins?[[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 23:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) And if I can, any other character you have. Can I add to my Cabins that should be in Camp Half-Blood list? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 23:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! So, when exactly are we starting this?XTaitoxShionx (talk) 02:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok. When that's done, who's doing the first chapter. I'd rather Zahir be the last to be found, thank you.XTaitoxShionx (talk) 02:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, cool. Grr...Hunter better hurry up then! I have a feeling this is gonna be big! XTaitoxShionx (talk) 02:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk)Yeah. I think I'll do it :3 User:Gojira1234 Gojira1234 (talk)Here's my chara~! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Logan_O'Donnell User:Gojira1234 I was gonna tell her when she got back on the chat but now I remember the Talk page lol. She'll get the message.XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I put it on there. We have to start soon! I have to write this (this is how interesting it is). XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:08, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll help too! Ah, can I make a cover too? XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OK. When Hunter adds her character, I'll edit it.XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Almost done with the Cover. Ugh! If only Hunter put her character...XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:32, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The Assassins cover There, it's done. I'll see if I can put it up, but you can put it up.XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool. I like it- it matches what the premise of the story is about.XTaitoxShionx (talk) 04:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OK! I bet he'll get on in the mornin', and I'll tell him then. XTaitoxShionx (talk) 04:29, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Now, to find Ers...XTaitoxShionx (talk) 04:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Courtney_Wendell [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 18:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Me and Hunter were talking and we thought that everyone should know that one can't use their character in a POV chapter unless otherwise said. Is that cool?XTaitoxShionx (talk) 19:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Ok. He better be writing. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 21:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) 3 days? If he's on right now, I'll tell him. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 23:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused on how to write the next chapter. I read Ers. Can I just do introductions for now? Like, they come and say they need help. Lots of baloney and fighting etcetera. Then she decides to go meet her former team. End of chapter? [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 02:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok wait I got it, heres a summary. You can approve or suggestions or whatever. They get on the bus, and you know all mistrustful but have to work together. Slight arguments and then someone is like "Geez look at that bird!" And then Courtney climbs out of the bus and fights it, gets thrown off the canyon or something (or just hurt Idk) is saved but needs ambrosia and nectar. Everyone else feels bad for fighting and we end the chapter with: "Well, what do we do now?" [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 02:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC) *Sighs* Fine. I just don't like writing about other people's characters as the main person. I like writing from my character. This is third person right? So no POVs. Sounds good. I'll start on it tonight, but I don't know if I'll finish. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 02:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Um no I'm sorry but Taito and I agreed to that we can ONLY write in our characters POVs not anyone else's. and I like 3rd person because I never wrote on third before. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 02:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, I'm kinda confused as ro what's happening right now. Can you please tell me what's happening, and what you want me to accomplish in this chap? I am a Warrior. 21:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I won't be able to do kit for a bit, whats the deadline? I am a Warrior. 22:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :( I hoep so. If I miss it, will I e kicked out of the collab? I am a Warrior. 22:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if i can stay in the Assasins. After much thought, I realized I do not think I can give this collab the attention it deserves, so it mya be for the best if I drop out. However, I hope you keep Jess in your stories. I am a Warrior. 18:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) How's this- If i feel I have more time, I;ll apply to rejoin the collab for a period of time. I am a Warrior. 20:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) OK, cool. So, then Gojira's next?I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 21:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm not, but jess remains. I am a Warrior. 21:48, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk)Should I do Logan's POV? User:Gojira1234 No, I don't have to be last. I was just wondering because you didn't mention him. :) I don't care which order I'm in. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 22:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk)I should probably get to know the other characters then. So I'm allowed to use other peoples characters? User:Gojira1234 Yeah, it's cool. I don't care what order I'm in now. Last is good. Because it gives me a lot of times to think about what will happen. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 22:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk)I didn't mean it like that. I meant if I could write what a certain character does within MY OC's POV. Gojira1234 (talk)http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Assassins:_Code_Death_Chapter_3 Done~! Sorry if it's a little short though.... User:Gojira1234 In response to your message Cool. Thanks! I think I will. Flynn (talk) 08:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know that I wrote Chapter 5. It's more of a filler but explains a lot (well, from my thoughts) on how they should capture the souls they encounter on their way to the Grand Canyon. Oh, and I saw your Japanese Demi-god camp. It's cool I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 16:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Cutefairy! :D Blade here! :3 Congrads on making the GL! :D Quick favor though. Can you bump Bailey's age down to 18-17? The story begins with all the characters in the same Boarding School and they need to be between 15-18. :D Thanks! Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 17:33, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I wrote the next chapter The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 6 hope you like! [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 15:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Holy sh** already?! Feels like I just wrote the other one. Okay so I need a due date because right now I'm on vacation but I can read the other chapters and start it, but I probably won't finish until tomorrow. Any ideas? [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 02:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cutefairy. This is Bladewood. Can you use Daeman Kane's character page as an example of how you're supposed to make Bailey's page? Thanks :3 That'd be great. Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 12:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cute. This is Blade again. I changed a couple of things on Bailey Willow's page. I hope you don't mind. The first thing I changed was the year she was born. The story starts in the year 4000...so unless you want her to be a bajillion years old hahaha ^-^' I changed it from 1995 to 3982. And may ask you to change the section on her info box that says home. You put home: Genesis League. This is incorrect. I'd like to know where she was born (e.g city, country). It is important to the story :) Thank you! Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 13:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay sorry about the cussing I was just surprised. And can we make the chapter thing on the main page so I can follow it? The ideas sound great! Since today it's Easter here I won't get to it most likely but ill do my best. Anyways done before Tuesday (Sunday right now)! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 13:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, you can make a Mage. Although can you give me more information on the way the Shinto Gods work? I mean I have the personalities on Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susanoo, Izanami, and Izanagi, but the others I don't know, oh and can you give me a breif intro into the character aqs well. I'd love to see what you can come up with. And If anything can you try making another Girl. I kinda have too many guys as Mages. But yeah, go wild. I don't mind having more Mage in the story. There are supposed to be tons, kinda like Demigods, but ya know there not. :D Beikeiai17 (talk) 23:41, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Well I was thinking about having one of their stations up at Malibu. Kinda like How Camp Half-Blood is near a beach. But besides that, in my story the Gods have different attitudes towards the whole demigods thiing. Noah kinda thinks that the Manhattan Gods are kinda weak along with their children. And the Shinto Gods also think that having demigods is beneath them. Especially Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu. Although there are others that have different opinons, such as the Kotoamatsuki, Gods of Creation, and Izanami along with them. They also know about the Egyptians and seem to have taken quiet fond of the way they act, because they have Magicians, similar to how the Shinto have Mages. Oh and they seem to have an ok attitude towards Japan, although Izanami and Izanagi seem to steer clear from the homeland, might be due to their past attitudes towards one-another. Beikeiai17 (talk) 02:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D Thanks for the welcome! Nice to meet you as you can see my name is Goku777 but call me Goku or 777 or whatever you want to I won't mind at all. And I hope I can contribute to the wiki since my story writing skills (don't know if that's how you call it) are ummm bad ^.^. And yup I do like it here the community is nice and all the wiki I come from is...out of control to put it like that. But thanks take care! 04:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Haha well sure I guess but you see there's only one little....ugh not really one BIG problem and that is that I have never read any of the books so I'm kinda lost on all this stuff sorry ^.^. And I made a story on another wiki but it sucks sooooooooooo much xD. But sure it never hurts to try after all right? Goku777 (talk) 04:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hm I never really thought about looking for that in Wikipedia thanks for telling me! And again thanks I really appreciate that you want to help me since the wiki I come from being new is ugh -.-. And I hope I can improve since I like writing stories and all that stuff. Mine doesn't even have a paragraph I swear! xD And its fine don't worry at all long messages make me curious (Yes I am a weird guy indeed xD) and thanks I will do that if I ever get the motivation to write a story. Thanks for everything! ^.^. Goku777 (talk) 04:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello Cutefairy.....I'm sorry...but I don't think I can let you back into GL. You're nice and all, but this was so unexpected and surprising. It happened just this once, but who's to say it's permanent. Your parents might kick you off again or something like that. I can't risk losing another author. On the second note, Storm has made tremendous edits to Bailey Willow's page. Edits that I really like. I'm....sorry to say this, I really am...but...It's for the best. You may have convinced them to let you stay, but there's no gurantee it'll last. In your comment you said "this happens so much" and it happened once...so there's a large chance it'll happen again. I'm sorry for the inconvience, Cutefairy. Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 15:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I apologize once more. Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 21:38, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Go to "Preferences" and post this: Cutefairy78 in the siggie box. You can always change the font/size/color if you want, and you can change what you want the siggie to say too by simply removing "Cutefairy78" between the two >'s and adding in what you want. -Leafwhisker Stipulevibrissa 22:33, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I OU an Apology ''Dear Cutefairy78, '' I deeply apologize for the Genesis League/Bailey Willow incident. They needed a replacement and I accepted their offer. I know that you're out and Blade chose me. For this, I feel really, really guilty as if your efforts to get into this collab are wasted just because I fixed your character, perfectly, like Blade said. I am so really very sorry. I'm going to talk to Blade so things will be settled fairly and satisfactorily for the both of us. I do hope/wish you'd forgive me. Please message me back. Thanks. Yours truly, Storm. I want to go home. I miss you, so. 12:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk • )http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Assassins:_Code_Death_Chapter_8 I made chapter 8! Sorry that it's ''so short. Eheh... Hi, I am strating small parts of the final story regarding the Mages of the Shinto Gods, the Story is Called The Power of Izanagi , telling a little bit about Tsukuru's past and also regarding alot of character interaction between four of the main characters. Although Tsukuru is the main character he doesn't have a chapter of his own, but I chose to put in your character Mariko, because of the fact that she must defeat Tsukuru. I am asking if I can use your character in the story, I have already sit it up and I will need your confirmation before I can go onward. If you wish to read it so far, go ahead. I will also work on the Story about Kushina after this story, I think it will also take some more time before I finish it but I have already started this story. Please notify me if I can use her, it would really help a lot. Beikeiai17 (talk • ) 01:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I also made a Japanese Demigod if you'd ever like to mention her, Yozora Mokusei. She is a child of Fujin, the God of wind. Her personality is also heavy and kinda strict. She at times can be hard to be around, but yea!Beikeiai17 (talk • ) 01:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Zahir cracked his knuckles. “Well,” He muttered. “Finding food is harder than before, that’s for sure.” ' '‘I’m wondering who are you talking to.’ Zahir sighed. ' '“I was kind of hoping that you wouldn’t say anything.” Zahir muttered as he began to make a fire. “That’s the whole point of coming out here.” The fire-making wasn’t going well. “Damnit,” He muttered. “I need some dry grass.” ' '‘Need some help?’ Zahir groaned. ' '“No thanks, I’m fine.” Zahir said, taking his ring off of his finger. “I’ll just have to do this like a true son of Thanatos.” ' '‘Which is?’ “Like a pro, of course!” Zahir made his ring glint and it transformed into a scythe that was taller than him. “Shi Ga Kita- Párte ti̱ zo̱í̱ makriá!” Zahir swung his Scythe at a patch of green grass, which turned a pale yellow and withered. Zahir flinched as Zira made a dark chuckle. ' '‘And I thought I only had the Death Field Projection.’ Zahir bent over and picked up the grass, walking over to the place where he was making the fire. ' '“Yeah, well, Zahir makes everyone surprised.” ' '‘Who’s everyone? It’s just me.’ Zira grumbled in Zahir’s mind. Zahir began to rub his two sticks together. ' '“You know, you sure have become talkative over the years.” Zahir whispered lightly. Zira’s words to his brother hurt more than the younger twin let on. It hurt Zahir to remember all the friends- the closest people to him besides his father- that died in the process of getting to where he was at. The Assassins, for one. Well, Hector and Grace were probably still out there somewhere, but right now, chances for Zahir seeing them were slim. The boy would go for anyone- anything- other than his brother right now. ' '‘Did I pick a scab?’ Zira sarcastically said. ' '“What makes you think that?” ' '‘Gee, I don’t know. How about the fact that there are two souls in one body and one of the souls in trapped inside while the other is free. And during that time, the one that’s trapped notices every single detail that the other soul makes.’ Zahir froze, his hands over the fire. ' '“What’s your point?” Zahir said quietly. ‘Gee, let me think. I’m the soul on the inside, you’re the soul on the outside.We have the Grim Reaper Physiology, the Shinigami part. I can tell. Your soul wavered for just a second. Why, if I didn’t pity you, my brother, then you would be thrown in this black abyss we call a soul. ‘ Zahir clenched his fist. ' '“Shut up!” ' '‘Make me!’ Zahir was silently fuming. It was getting frustrating. ' '“You’re so annoying, you know that!” He outright yelled, loudly. ‘That’s supposed to be...my...line...’ Zira quieted himself, along with Zahir momentarily forgetting his anger as they both turned to the right. The forest was deathly silent, which was odd. It was a forest. There had to be at least one animal scurrying around. But there was none. No sound... ‘It’s a monster.’ Zira informed. ' '“Or a infected.” Zahir muttered seriously. Shi Ga Kita was in Zahir’s hand, waiting. Silence... Silence... Silence... Silence... ‘NOW!’ Zira ‘s voice yelled, and Zahir hopped in the air, slashing his blade at a nearby tree. A figure tumbled out of the tree, hitting the ground with a thud. It was a big lady wearing a red dress and went barefoot. ' '“Who are you before I destroy you?” Zahir asked seriously. His cockiness was really trying to get the better of him, but he knew, along with Zira, it wasn’t getting him anywhere in this battle. This monster was strong, he could sense that much. The woman put two chubby fingers to her mouth and whistled. ' '''Instantly, the field was filled with monsters. Dracaena, several skeletons, and even a flying beast similar to a dragon. The Dragon-like thing roared and the skeletons charged at Zahir with their blades. The blades glinted in the sunlight as they almost hit Zahir but the boy narrowly leaned back, causing the blades to cut his suit. ' '“Aw man!” Zahir said, raising his scythe. “Do you know what year this was made in? This material is sooo hard to get!” ' '‘Zahir. Quit playing.’ Zira’s voice said coldly. Zahir nodded. ' '“OK, bro! Just this once!” Zahir swung his scythe, the blade cutting some of the skeletons in half, instantly making them dust. The other skeletons growled along with the Dracaena, and this time it was the Dracaena ran towards Zahir. One ran up with a dagger and cut him on the cheek, blood leaking out. It cheered before Zahir destroyed it by knocking it away with the butt of Shi Ga Kita and slicing it in half. ' '“Ragh!” The woman cried out and raised a big, thick arm towards Zahir. Both the skeletons and the Dracaena charged at Zahir. One skeleton had a javelin and threw it at Zahir without his knowledge. ' '‘Zahir!’ Zira exclaimed, causing Zahir to gain awareness of the flying weapon. He turned quickly and tried deflecting the flying weapon, but the only thing that came out of it was the javelin flying somewhere else. ‘That won’t do us good...’ Zira muttered in his prison of Zahir’s mind. ' '“Geez, ya think?” Zahir said as one Skeleton nearly chopped off his head with a Gladius. Luckily Zahir ducked low, so it missed by a few inches. “My hair!” Zahir cried out in anger. “That was a lot of money to get cut!!” During Zahir’s little rant, he hadn’t noticed the Dracaena that slithered up behind him with the dagger. Zahir gasped at the piercing pain as his throat was slit, and crumbled on his knees. ' '''‘Zahir!’ Zira could feel his brother’s spirit almost slipping away, if it weren’t for the fact that they were immortal. Zahir wouldn’t react- their body would be eaten. ‘The boundaries...’ Zira thought quickly. Zahir was more focused on his injury- the restraints on Zira’s spirits were lifted- for now. The lady crackled. “Feassssssssssssst!” The Dracaena yelled in happiness. Their body was slumped on the ground. The skeletons ran over to it, ready to begin as the Dragon-like monster breathe fire at the ground next to the body of Zahir. ' '“Yeesssss!” The lady finally said an intelligent word. “Food! The brat is my food!”She slowly stalked her way over to the boy’s body, when she fell back. ' '''Wind fiercely blew around as the boy rose. But, he was different this time. His face seemed more mature, more...evil. The wound around his throat was sealed and the chain on his scythe was wrapped around his arms slightly. A dark red-brown glow surrounded him and his hair grew longer and more tamed. ' 'The wind blew as he opened his closed eyes. His eyes trained on the lady and instantly all the skeletons and Dracaena crumbled into dust. “My brother had no idea,” He said, and she noticed how his voice took on a darker edge, more sharper, much wiser. “But I realize who you are. The Chimera, right? You were the one who came close to killing us in our youth.” ' '“Gryagh!” Chimera yelled. ' '“Your feast was ruined...now call down that beast so I can kill it.” Zira said with a calm smirk. “Or would you rather I kill you now?” The Chimera raised her arm at the Dragon and then at Zira. The Dragon roared and flew down at Zira. ' 'One glance. ' '''It was all it took from Zira. One glance from Zira had the Dragon hesitantly pausing and then returning to his aerial attack. Zira yawned. ' '“Let’s end this, shall we? I have terror to unleash.” He said nonchalantly. Instantly, he tensed up and quickly threw his scythe at the Chimera, which cut off her head, causing her body to turn to sand. Then his eyes darted to the now-wild Dragon. ' '“Death inducement.” He whispered and the Dragon’s big yellow eyes seemed to shut down. Its body spasmed as it fell to the ground with a loud thud. It’s black irises continued to turn from black to white to black once more before finally resting on white and the Dragon stopped moving. Zira sighed as he walked over to Shi Ga Kita. “Heal, brother...” He murmured as he felt his brother’s soul disappear for a moment only to appear again. “Heal, come back, and run this body as it should be...” Zira looked up at the sky as he walked away from that spot. ' '“Come back for Father...and for me, brother...don’t give up...” ' '''Zahir’s soul left. It’s been five minutes since it came back. Zira sighed. ' '''“You gave up...” Zahir came back. And this time he stayed. XTaitoxShionx (talk) 04:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I need your help more than ever now. Josh doesn't want to write anymore. so I'm planing to write the prologue of the story, and I already created this Black Knights I need your help on what else to write on that page. Oh and if things dont go well are you okay if its just the two of us writing this story? I'm so sorry.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 09:47, April 9, 2013 (UTC) hey cutefairy I wrote a prologue on the power of darkness page. I was hoping you'll tell me what you think about itWe exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 13:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Fairy! My internet died a few moments ago. Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk • ) 04:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I have already looked over this situation and talked to Ers about it. I'm sorry I was not on at the time to do something about it when it happened. The admin team is currently working on a new, updated set of rules, which should be released soon. The admins are also working on being stricter with the current rules, as lately several members have been abusing and breaking the rules. The rules will be released as soon as possible, and I am again sorry about what happened. Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. 21:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. I noticed on your user page you used the same format as mine, without my permission. Please ask next time and if you did, I would have let you use it. But for now please take it down. Thanks. HC Talk 14:37,4/27/2013 :And by the message above I mean the template you used. Hi "daughter" I like Your Fam Tree WHERE AM I? 19:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC)19:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Sibby Hey Fairy. If you still want the Help! pages can you move it to a blog? Cleaning up the wiki and some stuff needs to be deleted. Move it to a blog if you want it or if you don't tell me and I'll delete it. Thanks! Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 14:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) 1950's Collab Application Character Name: ''' Clark McLean '''Age: 18 Looks: Clark has black hair and black eyes. He stood about 5'11, and he has an average build. He usually wore a blue shirt but sometimes he wears black t-shirt in order to enhance his powers, and the cause of it is unknown Short History: Clark originally is from the future, but for some reason he gets sent to the past Weapon: Vortex Daggers that can open up a rift to Tartarus and other parts of the underworld only Godly Parent: Kronos Powers: Anything related with time, but only minor kinesis, such as slowing down time, or stopping time for a brief moment. Anything Else: He is from the future, and he accidentally uses his time travelling powers to end up in this time period where he needs to regenerate enough strength in order to time travel back to the future. Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk • ) 08:50, May 12, 2013 (UTC) hey fairy whats that website where you made all the pics on your profile? I forgot what it was and i really want to try it out plz tell me? Illoras (talk • ) 22:17, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Are you writing The Witchtrials with me? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 19:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :( You might have to kick me out of the Assassins. I just can't do it right now. I'm sorry ;_; my chapter isn't even done and I'm like a week over due [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 02:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good! Thanks! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 13:21, May 22, 2013 (UTC) This might help with the coding thing. The colours. [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 21:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure you can join, just put your character on the members list and make his/her page - Luke 12346 So for the username thing, if you type , it will show the username of anyone that visits the page. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Fairy, why arent I on that family tree? D: Im sibbys mom *puts on Fedora and mustache* I AM MUSTACHIO (talk • ) 19:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fai, do you remember that day in chat when you were talking about that collab you wanted to make, The Tournament? Are you still planning on making it? [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...]] 12:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yay! I still have a spot in it, right? And do you think we could start soon? (If I have a spot) [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 21:44, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fai, Fai, Fai, Fai, Fai. Basically, you know how we have to make our characters on CV like "Forum:Claiming:of Character"? Well I tried, but I can't make it, because I can't edit/create forums...... [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 22:25, June 8, 2013 (UTC) HURRY FAI WE WAITZ 01:32, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Sibbyton FAI! I REALIZED! I ALREADY USED GAKUPO! XD Katsumi Jirokanta One finger and a fist I'll claw my way out of any situation I got a one, two punch I'll fight my way out of any confrontation (talk • ) 23:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey CuteFairy, its your turn to do a chap for The Hunters of Death - Luke 12346 Hi fairy. THis is Ani, I was wondering since I don't think StormWolf would ever write chapter 2. If you wouldn't mind would you write it instead. I know I should have think of this sooner. I had used this excuse a lot of times, that I was busy and all that. To tell you the truth I really have a mind set problem. I tend to think that a lot of other things are more important than those that are really important. If you couldn't forgive me I understand. Thank you for hearing me out. Btw this is my old account :) I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Sorry this is not Kari']]Go ahead and kill 12:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fai. There's now a place for us to discuss The Supernatural Chronicles. Basically just leave a message there about how you want your character to have met the other characters, how close they are to characters, etc. :D [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 20:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) GETCHO RUMP ON CHATANGO NOW! 02:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC)Sibuna4evs (talk • )sibby Ok, well the museum was destroyed by that monster in the last chapter, leaving the team nothing but a bronze dagger, it'd be cool if a minion of Lukan came and tried to steal the dagger back and was killed, but in his last breath says his masters name, Lukan, apart from that the chapters yours to do with as you wish - Luke 12346 Heyo Fai. So I put up a question or two and you can give your opinion on them :D [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 17:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fai. I think we should just scrap the hybrid idea. Although I think its cool, they aren't needed and its just causing a lot of unnecessary arguments. Opinions? [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 22:11, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Anyway we'll all discuss it when everyone comes on. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 10:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fai, it's your turn for Morbus Pācis Yes, i put it in big text cause IT'S IMPORTANT. Morbus Pācis: Chapter 2 there's Alberto's chapter, if you ned to read it. I am the Doctor. 22:18, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. I'm not sure. I'll ask the others. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 10:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. In your chapter, can it basically be like the next day, Metus comes back in his normal host (which is the pic), and he convinces them to help him, etc. Oh and you should include some Acenshin moments :3 [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 16:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC)